Tires having holes, channels, or incisions extending from a lateral surface of the tire have been previously indicated. Such features can confer advantageous properties to a tire having tread of sufficient thickness. For example, channels can be provided that will emerge at the surface of the tread as wear proceeds so as to assist with traction on wet surfaces without sacrificing desirable properties of the tread when new. Channels can also provide ventilation and therefore a cooling effect for the tire.
By way of example, U.S. 2006/0090827 provides a tread having channels located along an offset rib. EP 0 625 436 shows an angled channel extending into part of the tread. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,955 indicates incisions in a tire tread that are transverse to the rib. WO 00/00357 indicates channels extending under the tread features for removing medium away from the contact surface of the tire. U.S. 2005/0253304 indicates a process for placing a channel into the tire extending from the tire's lateral surface.
As set forth below, applicant has discovered an advantageous tire construction where apertures extend completely through a plurality of shoulder blocks and are positioned as herein described.